Love at First Sight
by ryoubakura98
Summary: Yugi wanders out in the wood to find some firewood for his grandpa. What happens when he finds things other then that? Yaoi *GuyXGuy* No like,No read! M rated material in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Okie Smokies! This story is going to be of one of my FAVORITE pairings of all time! HEARTSHIPPING! But, it was actually a request from one of my friends on my RP Facebook account *BTW, if you wanna add me, I'm 'Florence Rykura Bakura'* ^_^ Ryou Bunny Bakura! Here is your Heartshipping story! If I can think of a good plot, I'll make it a few chapters!**

Yugi was like any other one of the 16 year old village boys. Well, actually not. He was very short for his age, had strange, tri colored, spiky hair, was awfully pale. And, the one thing no one but his best friend Joey knew, he was into men.

So, he wasn't normal at all. At least he still had some friends, like Joey, Tristan and Duke! They all liked his abnormalities and would play around a lot in the village. Tristan and Duke would often times begin hitting with the village girls, Joey would sometimes join in, while Yugi just pretended. He wasn't into any of the girls here at all.

In his village, he only lived with his grandfather. Their home was pretty small, only two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. Things were often quiet at their village home…Until one day, things changed.

"Yugi!" A call was heard from the kitchen. Yugi ran in and saw his grandfather with a pot by the fire place.

"Yes grandpa?" Yugi asked, walking over next to his grandfather who looked up at him, soot all over his face.

"I need you to run out into the woods and grab a few pieces of fire wood so I can keep this fire going long enough to make supper." Solomon, Yugi's grandfather, told his grandson who nodded and headed out.

Their little hobble was around the outside of their village, so it didn't take to long for Yugi to get out to the forest. Now, all he needed to find was some wood. That was always a challenge, because it always seemed to rain in their village, so all the suitable wood would be all damp and unusable. After a few tries at finding a decent piece of fire wood, Yugi slumped up against a tree and sighed. 'This is going to be harder then I thought' He told himself mentally.

Then, Yugi heard a twig snap behind him. He gasped and tried to hide himself as far behind the tree as he could. He heard another twig snap. He was trying to convince himself not to look around the trunk of the tree, but by the time he had it was too late. For his head was already peering around the corner of the trunk.

Yugi gasped at what he saw. It was a boy, well, actually he looked about Yugi's age *Considering he was about the height of all the other kids in his village his age*. He had long, snow white hair, that went down to his mid-back. He wore no shirt, and only a pair of tattered blue jean pants, walking around bare footed. He was extremely pale, even paler then Yugi. He was very dirty, covered in dirt and blood. Yugi wondered about the blood.

Yugi was to far into a trance over the others appearance to notice the white haired one had stopped walking and was staring right back at him. It wasn't until the lad spoke that Yugi noticed.

"What are you staring at?" He asked, a heavy British accent obvious in his voice.

Yugi blinked and looked up at the mysterious boys face. His features were soft, and he had giant brown eyes. Yugi shook his head to keep himself from staring again.

"O-oh, sorry. I-I didn't mean to stare. I just heard a noise and was wondering where is came from. Are you from a village around here?" Yugi questioned the other, who looked down, sadness written all over his face.

"I was banished from my village. They kicked me out to fend for myself." He said, eyes closed and head bowed, like he had done something wrong.

Yugi looked at him curiously. "Did you do something wrong?"

The other looked up. "It would be best if you didn't know." He told Yugi.

Yugi was a little confused, but nodded anyway. "I'm Yugi." He introduced himself, getting off the damp ground and walking slowly over to the other. "What's your name?"

The other smiled. "My names Ryou." He said holding out his hand for Yugi to shake. Yugi smiled back and grabbed the others hand to shake it. He then started to giggling a little. "What's so funny?" Ryou asked Yugi.

Yugi stopped giggling and answered. "Your accent."

"My accent is funny?" Ryou asked, a little hurt.

Yugi looked shocked for a second before smiling again. "No! It's…It's actually kind of cute." Yugi told him, looking down slightly, trying to hide his blush.

Ryou saw the blush on Yugi's face and started laughing slightly at it. Yugi looked up to glare.

"So, why are you all dirty and…Bloody?" Yugi asked Ryou, looking over his body at the blood spots. He caught himself staring at Ryou's bare chest and blushed, forcing himself to look up at Ryou's face.

"Oh, I guess this is what happens when you are kicked out of your village with no food, water, or clothing." He said.

"O-oh, sorry." Yugi apologized, rubbing the back of his neck.

Ryou chuckled. "It's fine. I've been out on my own for a few months now, and I'm still alive." He said. "Oh, and Yugi?"

"Yes?"

"You can let go of my hand now." He said, pointing down at his and Yugi's hand. Yugi still had a grip on Ryou's hand from when he shook it. He gasped and quickly let go, muttering sorry as he did so. Ryou laughed at Yugi's awkward behavior. "Once again, I say it's fine. You can't help extremely obvious love at first sight." Ryou joked.

Yugi's head snapped up to glare at Ryou, but he was blushing like crazy, making it that less convincing. "I never said I loved you!" He defended himself.

"You never had to. Your actions speak for themselves. The first of them being, staring at me. You also blushed at me, stared at my chest…Yes I noticed…And held my hand for like, 10 minutes after the hand shake actually ended. Also, you called my accent cute." Ryou smirked. "I don't think that's something you say to someone you just met unless you like them."

"I-" Yugi was about to fight back, but he realized all of those things to be true. So he just sighed. "Do you find that weird?" He asked Ryou, who smiled down at Yugi.

"No, not at all." He said, taking a small step towards Yugi. "I actually kind of find it cute."

Yugi felt himself blush, but he didn't bother trying to cover it up. The reason being, he saw Ryou blushing as well. With the boy being as pale as he was, it's not hard to notice it.

"Really?" He asked, looking up at Ryou. He nodded.

Ryou looked around, until his eyes fell upon the remains of what used to be a tree. Now a stump. He walked over and sat on it, motioning for Yugi to come over and sit too. Yugi nodded and walked over nervously and took a seat next to Ryou on the large stump.

Ryou looked down at Yugi, gazing into the smaller ones eyes. "So, you like me?" He asked Yugi, who blushed.

"Kind of." He whispered, looking down at his feet. He stared down there for a while, until he felt an arm wrap around his waste. He gasped and looked to see Ryou's arm wrapped lightly around his middle. His blush darkened and he looked up at Ryou.

Ryou smiled down cutely at Yugi. "That's good. I kind of like you too." He whispered back, placing his other hand on Yugi's knee.

Yugi wasn't sure what to think of this. He never thought he would find someone who liked him, with him liking guys and all. But, here was Ryou! A boy he had just met, who has his arm wrapped around Yugi, saying he liked him. Should he be thrilled that someone likes him, or crept out that a total stranger liked him.

He would've thought it over more, but his emotions got the best of him. He really did like Ryou. He leaned on Ryou's chest, putting his hand on Ryou's neck lightly to support himself. He wrapped his other arm around Ryou's waist as well.

Ryou pulled Yugi up onto his lap, making the other yelp in surprise, but relax once he had found out what happened. Ryou giggles slightly at Yugi, who just glared a little at him, but started to giggle right along with him.

What Ryou did next, Yugi didn't expect. Ryou leaned over and kissed Yugi on the forehead. Yugi sat there, staring at Ryou again. He didn't know what to do now! Should he kiss Ryou back, or not?

Once again, he didn't give himself much of a chance to think before he acted. He wrapped his arms around Ryou's neck, pulling himself up and pecked Ryou on the lips. Yugi nuzzles his head in the crevasse of Ryou's neck, arms still wrapped around his neck. Ryou stoked Yugi's back lightly with his hand.

Yugi, his head still in Ryou's neck spoke up first, breaking the silence they had been in for a few minutes afterwards. "Ryou?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to come to my village since you were kicked out of yours?"

"Where would I stay?"

"You could stay with me. We can clean you up, get you some clothes, fresh food and water, and a nice bed to sleep in." Yugi offered.

Ryou looked down at Yugi in his arms. "Really?" He asked, a big smile on his face.

Yugi nodded. "Yes! Really!"

Ryou hugged Yugi tight. "Thank you! That's so nice!"

"But!" Yugi exclaimed, throwing a finger into the air.

Ryou looked at Yugi confused. "But?"

Yugi smirked. "You've gotta help me get some fire wood for my grandpa."

"Ok."

"Great!"

"But!" Ryou mocked, doing the same thing Yugi did.

"But?" Yugi groaned.

"I want a kiss!" Ryou told Yugi, who laughed at him, but fulfilled his wishes. "Thank you!"

"Anything to get you up and help me look for the fire wood!"

**And, thus ends chapter ONE! I hope to make this into a little series ^_^ Does anyone out there want to guess why Ryou got kicked out of his village? It will be revealed next chapter! Until next time! And, please review and tell me what you thought! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Gah! Again, so so sorry! It's Christmas time, so I got distracted! Plus, I'm FINALLY in a relationship, so I have a life now! XD Bare with meh peeps! Here is chapter two! ^_^ Enjoy! Oh, and kate you guessed right, Atem-Yami-Yugi4alltime…Sorta…And sailorblaze, that's just mean XD Ryou doesn't look abnormal! Anyway, on with the story!**

Ryou and Yugi were walking back towards Yugi's village, hand in hand, also with a bunch of fire wood. They were just chatting about whatever came to mind; Friends, family, and even ghosts made it's way into the conversation.

"So, you believe in ghosts?" Yugi asked Ryou with a disbelieving look.

Ryou nodded. "Yes. And were wolfs, and zombies, and monsters, and even _vampires_." Ryou added an emphasis on the word 'vampire'.

"Oh, well my grandpa always told me those things are all fake!" Yugi said with a big cheeky grin, skipping and swinging him and Ryou's held hands.

"Well, I've met a vampire before." Ryou told Yugi, making him stop dead in his tracks.

"Wow! Really? What happened?" Yugi asked, his full attention on Ryou now.

"Um…Well, I was walking around in the woods by myself. I probably shouldn't have, because my parents always told me not to. But, there I was in the woods…Then I saw him."

"What did he look like?" Yugi was being sucked into Ryou's story, wanting to know what happened extremely bad.

"Well…Now that I think about it…He looked a lot like you. The spiky, tri-colored hair, about the same height, he even has that same pendent." Ryou said, gesturing down to the upside down pyramid around Yugi's neck. "Only, he was slightly taller, had sharper features, and his eyes were crimson, not amethyst…Like your pretty eyes." Ryou said, making Yugi blush with that last bit. "What is that around your neck anyway?"

"What? Oh, this?" Yugi said, pointing down to the item he was wearing. It was a golden pyramid, only it was upside down. It had many lines running all over it, like a puzzle would. And in the front, at the very center was the Eye of Anubis, that seemed to be gleaming and staring into your very soul. "It's called the Millennium Puzzle. My grandfather told me it was one of a kind though. I wonder how someone else has the same thing?" Yugi wondered out loud.

Then something hit Ryou. "Wait a minute…Did you say _Millennium _Puzzle?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, why? Do you have a Millennium Puzzle too?"

"No, but I do have this." Ryou said, taking out a ring from literally out of no where. It was a large golden ring, attached to a rope, it had a triangle in the center of the ring, baring the same eye as the Millennium Puzzle. There were 5 diamond like spikes hanging down from the bottom of the ring. They seemed to be doing a very peculiar thing…The spikes were pointing towards the Millennium Puzzle! Both Ryou and Yugi stared at the sight until Yugi finally spoke up.

"What is that Ryou?" He asked.

Ryou looked up and scratched his head. "Um…I don't know…I've only seen it do this one other time and that was with the vampire. Even then, I thought it was just the wind."

"I'm still surprised you made it away from the vampire alive!" Yugi said with astonishment.

"Um…Yeah, about that. There's something I need to tell you Yu-" Ryou started, but was cut off by a voice…With an obvious accent.

"Yo Yug'! Dere ya are! Your gramps was getting worried 'bout ya cause ya hadn't gotten back yet! How long does it take to get fire wood?"

"Hi Joey! Sorry it took me so long!" Yugi said, waving to his friend Joey.

"It's cool, your gramps asked if I'd find ya…And, who's dat?" Joey asked, walking up in front of Ryou.

Ryou felt Joey was too much in his space. "…Uh-"

"Well, it seems ya got more den fire wood, ey Yug'?" He joked, looking around Ryou like he was inspecting him.

"I beg your pardon-"

"It's ok Ryou, he's normally like this." Yugi said, making Joey scowl at him. "Joey, this is Ryou. Ryou this is my best friend Joey." Yugi introduced.

Ryou held out his hand for Joey to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you Joey!" He said with a big grin on his face. Joey took it and shook his hand a little too hard. Ryou pulled back his hand. "…Ow…" He muttered to himself, rubbing his palm.

"Whoops, sorry dude! Now, c'mon Yug'! Your gramps is waitin'!" Joey said running ahead, only to stop and turn back around. "Uh, you two er holdin' hands…Why?"

Yugi blushed at the question, making Ryou giggle at him. Yugi sighed and answered. "I like him Joey!"

"…Well, I kinda shoulda figured dat I guess." Joey said, laughing. "Nice Yugi! Finally found another guy who likes ya!"

Yugi bushed darker. "Thanks Joey!"

"Mkay, _now_ lets go!" Joey said, pukking at Yugi's arm, dragging Ryou along with him.

They were about to reach the edge of the forest when Ryou stopped. Yugi and Joey jerked to a stop.

"What's wrong Ryou?" Yugi asked, seeing the worry on his face.

"What time is it?"

"Um, 'bout noon." Joey answered, gazing up at the sky.

Ryou went wide eyed. "Noon? As in the sun is out?" He asked, backing away from the edge of the woods.

"Um, yes. The sun is normally always out at noon. Why?" Yugi asked confused.

"Uh, there's something I was going to tell you earlier, but then Joey came. Ehe…Remember when you said you're surprised how I made it away from that vampire alive?" Ryou asked in a serious tone. Yugi nodded. "Um, well-I didn't exactly-" But Ryou was interrupted once again by the blood curdling scream of someone in the village, plus the word that sent all three boys into a state of shock:

"WERE WOLVES!"

*Somewhere distant*

"It's time brothers." The tallest of the three vampires said.

The white haired one scoffed. "Why do you call us 'Brothers'? We aren't brothers you wanker!"

The two began to argue.

The shortest of the three just face palmed. "Will both of you just shut the hell up? If we wait too long, we wont get any fresh blood from the bodies attacked by the wolves! It'll end up stale!" He yelled, causing the other two to stop yelling.

"Oh…Right…" The white haired one said.

"Then lets go!" The short tempered smallest vampire yelled, darting out the door at super fast speeds, towards the village about to be mauled to bits by were wolves.

**Oooh, anyone think they can guess who the three mystery vampires are? And what's Ryou's secret? And what will happen to the village? Why am I asking you all these questions? Just stay tuned! I will update my other stories later! ^_^ TTYL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm baaaaack~! And, I'm not gonna give you a bunch of excuses at why I've been gone so long X'D Just gonna role with it! But now, I'm back a better writer :D So yeah, dramatic changes X3 CONTINUING!**

Yugi blinked, a cold sweat breaking out on his back. He turned towards the two and gulped, his throat dry, "D-Did they just say what I think they did…?"

Joey nodded and stared with wide hazelnut eyes at where the sound had come from, "I think so…"

Ryou on the other hand, didn't seem as shocked as the other two were. He took a deep breath and looked down at Yugi, "Uhm, Yugi, can you take me to your village?" He questioned, placing a hand on his shoulder gently. He knew it was an odd question, and Yugi's facial expression proved it.

"Well, uhm, I guess so…But the werewolves, we should really only go and get grandpa. Then we have to leave right away!" Yugi exclaimed, looking up and both Joey and Ryou.

Ryou and Joey nodded in response to the plan, even though Ryou had a different one in mind. "Then we better hurry." The Brit said, scooping Yugi up bridal style in his arms, and bolting off towards the village and a surprisingly fast speed.

Yugi and Joey both gasped at his quickness, Joey having to sprint to keep up with how fast he was running. Yugi had a tight grip on his shoulders, gazing up at the serious expression on his face. The wind was pounding through his hair as they made their way closer and closer to the chaos happening in the village, now only a few paces away.

Ryou leaped over a bush and skidded to a stop, placing Yugi down on the ground gently and skimming over the surrounding area. The village seemed quiet…A bit too quiet, he thought. He took Yugi's hand and glanced down at him, "Can you lead the way to your grandfather's?"

Yugi nodded and began to slowly walk in the direction of where he lived. From where they were it looked like a tornado had just swept through. Houses were in ruins, and bodies lay, covered in blood and torn to the bone. Yugi felt Ryou's grip on his hand tighten. "Ryou, are you alright?" He asked, looking up at him.

Ryou blinked and simply nodded his head, his body visibly tense. "Yes, I'm fine…" He muttered, scanning the area. Everything seemed fine.

But then, everything seemed to spiral.

It was almost as if there was an explosion. Chunks of brick and glass flew everywhere. Some were headed towards them. Ryou gasped and stepped in front of Yugi, bits of glass penetrating his frail skin, and blocks of stone pounding his back. He fell to his knees with a pained whimper, unable to move his entire upper body. He felt as through someone had taken a knife to his back, then set it ablaze with fire.

Yugi stared and watched the entire seen in shock, so scared to do anything. Mostly because, one of the werewolves was walking up to them, from where the explosion had come from. He had something, or someone, in his large, furry hands. Yugi shouted when he saw who it was, "GRANDPA!"

Ryou's eyes shot open and his head snapped around, seeing the elder man in the clutches of the wolves claws. But, he was alive. Good, maybe I can free him, Ryou thought, trying to stand up. He groaned and stood shakily, his back to Yugi. "I'm going to get your grandfather. When he's freed, run, don't worry about me," he told him, his voice monotone.

Yugi gaped at him and shook his head frantically. "Ryou, you can't fight that thing! You're hurt! And, even if you do manage to free him, I wouldn't think of leaving you alone with a wolf!" He cried out, grabbing his arm.

Ryou let out a growl, keeping his eyes on the wolf. "Yugi-"

"No!"

"Yugi!" Ryou shouted, snapping his head around at Yugi.

Yugi gasped and stepped back away from him, his eyes wide and full of fear. Ryou had changed, he looked different. His eyes were no longer the rich brown they were before, they were almost blood red. And, he had fangs, razor sharp fangs that could tear through bone and flesh in a single bite. He had claws, claws that were almost as sharp as the wolf's. "R-Ryou…"

Ryou sighed, hanging his head. "I'm sorry, I tried to tell you," He muttered, turning back towards the wolf, hissing at him. "Let the man go, you fowl beast!"

The wolf simply howled and tightened it's grip on the old man, who let out a pained cry. He called out for Yugi to run, but he didn't listen.

Ryou growled and lunged himself forward towards the wolf, latching himself onto his arm with his claws, and scratching at his skin. The wolf howled out, squeezing the man in his hands.

Yugi watched the scene before him, petrified. He didn't want Ryou to get hurt, and at the same time, he didn't want his grandpa to get crushed to death. He had to help! He looked around and picked up a stone he had found, and threw it at the beasts head, his attention turning from the vampire on his arm, to the little boy on the ground. Yugi gulped, suddenly seeing a flaw in his plan.

The wolf growled and began to lurch it's way forward towards Yugi, who was frozen with fear. He knew he was dead meat for sure, as he gazed up at the beast who was now directly over his head. Ryou was still on his furred body, clawing and scratching at him, but his actions were in vein. He wasn't strong enough.

"Run Yugi!" Both Solomon and Ryou called out, but he couldn't.

The whole scene seemed to slow down

The wolf rose a mighty arm, bearing his sharp claws. He growled and his hand began to lower down towards Yugi. Ryou cried out and screamed his name, thinking he was done for. But then, something happened.

Yugi saw a blur flash by them, and the wolf howled in pain, tumbling back. Two more figures flashed by and the werewolf crashed onto the ground, releasing Solomon from his grip. Ryou dashed over and pulled the man over to where Yugi was, setting him on the ground. "Are you alright, Mr. Muto?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine," He replied, taking a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. "But, who was that?" He questioned, wondering who had caused the mighty beast to fall.

Everyone's eyes, even Joey who had run off and hid, looked over at the figures standing over the werewolf. Ryou gasped, having recognized one of them. They all turned their attention to the little group, smirking.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" The smallest of the group smirked. "Seems like one of my little victims and his posy."

**And, Imma leave it at that! :D Evil authoress is evil! Hahaha! Well, looks like we gonna have to wait a little more to discover who the three mystery vampires are~ But now we know Ryou's secret, he is a vampire! **

**I'll try to get to updating my stories more often once school lets out. And, I'm not sure if I'll continue "Truth or Dare" or "Ask Hikari" because stories like that are being threatened to be taken down T^T So, if they aren't continued, I had fun writing them while I did! D': **


End file.
